Wine is typically produced in large batches, with volumes typically in the range of 10-100,000 L. Grape juice is mixed with yeast, which consumes the sugars in the juice. Carbon dioxide and alcohol is released during the consumption of the sugar by the yeast, fermenting the juice to create the wine. Alcoholic fermentation occurs within one to two weeks, and the remaining winemaking operations occur within weeks to months. Yeast cells are dispersed in the juice. Monitoring of fermentation and production is done by sampling.
Because of the traditional method of making wine, testing is slow and cumbersome. Sometimes, an entire batch of wine can be ruined.
Furthermore, because of the slow and lengthy process of traditional batch-style winemaking, there is little chance to adjust the variables, such as type and amount of yeast and grape combination, temperature of fermentation, amount of light, as well as other factors that could affect the taste, alcohol content, and other factors that determine the quality of wine produced. Climate and maturation differences vary from year to year, which makes it difficult to evaluate the effect of modifications in the winemaking process. Quality improvements in winemaking occur by incremental modifications, usually once a year.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a quick and simple method of screening the variables of winemaking in an easier fashion to determine the best combinations for creating higher qualities of wine.
Furthermore, other fermented beverages, such as beer, mead, ciders, sodas, ales, etc., also include various combinations of yeasts and other ingredients. Similarly, these fermented beverages are generally done on a large scale, and a single input could affect the end result of the beverage.
Therefore, it is also a need in the art for a system, method, and apparatus for testing variable of fermentation of other beverages.